JOY RIDE
by SherazadeVader
Summary: Luke Skywalker decided to go on a thrill ride on a different kind of Tie Fighter.
1. Chapter 1

JOY RIDE

Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine…never will be…just for fun…

Chapter One.

Luke Skylwaker was bored. He finished his chores and headed to Toschi Station to meet Biggs Darklighter to play holo games at the arcade. He was already eighteen-years old but he didn't care. Biggs was even older than him and they were addicted on those games, and of course, racing. Luke wanted to pilot o real craft one day and jump to the hyperspace.

He was riding the speed bike when he noticed the commotion. Storm troppers.

"This is may be the 501st." he thought and he continued to ride.

At Toschi Station he saw Biggs.

"Hey Biggs, did you see those stormtroppers?"

"Yeah, I saw them. Did you know the empire is building a base down here?" said Biggs.

"I didn't think the empire cared about this place." Luke replied. "I wonder what Jabba the Hutt has to say about it."

"I don't think he has much of a choice, Luke. I heard rumors that the empire is not that happy with him."

"What do I care, let's go." Luke replied.

They played for a while, then they left to the other side to Mos Eisley.

Luke saw several ships parked at the hangar across the street.

"Look Biggs, a Tie fighter!" Luke was excited in seeing the fighter. "But it looks different, don't you think?"

"It sure does." Biggs replied.

"I wonder what would be to pilot one of those!" Luke couldn't take his eyes of the vessel.

"Forget about, Luke. Unless you join the academy it will not going to happen."

"I don't want to wait for so long to do this, wouldn't be fun if we just sneaked in and went for a ride?" Luke said.

"Are you out of your mind, Luke! This is imperial property!"

"I never said we would steal it, just for a joy ride."

"Have you been baking your brains under the suns? It is too dangerous!"

"Come on, Biggs. That is nobody watching it, see?"

"No way, besides what make you think that you can pilot that thing?"

"I've used the Fighter simulator at the imperial fair, remember?"

"A simulator?" Biggs laughed. "That is nothing like the real thing!"

"It doesn't matter, I am going to pilot, aren't you coming?"

"Luke! Are you nuts!"

"Come on, Biggs! It will be fun!"

"No, Luke, you are definitely crazy!"

"All right, I am going myself."

" I don't believe you!" Biggs replied.

"Do you wanna bet?" Luke spoke defiant.

"You are telling me that you are going to steal a Tie Fighter just for fun?"

"No, I am not going to steal it. Just borrow for a while and then I will return it."

"You are crazy!"

"Come on Biggs!"

"No, I am not going."

"How are you going to pass by those troppers?"

"I learned some tricks."

"What kind of tricks?"

"Old Ben Kenobi taught me some stuff. I will pass by them."

"The crazy old hermit? I think you are getting crazier because you talk to him."

"Nonsense Biggs. So, wanna bet?"

"Sure. I bet my new holo game plus!"

"Done!"

Luke walked away from Biggs who waited for Luke to make his move.

Biggs waited until Luke was out of sight He saw him approach two troppers and talking to them waiving his hand.

"What the heck…" Biggs mentioned to himself as he saw Luke entering the Tie Fighter right in front of the troppers.

"He is crazy!" Biggs mentioned to himself and became even more surprised when he saw the Tie Fighter flying away the hangar.

Darth Vader was walking and inspecting the troops and machinery in the outer rim.

"Pardon, Lord Vader. Admiral Piett has an urgent message for you, sir."

"What is the message?" Vader responded.

"Sir, it appears that your Tie Fighter is missing."

"Missing? How could this be!" Vader was angered.

"The troppers guarding the vessel can't explain what happened."

"I will deal with them myself!" Vader spat and headed to the hangar.

The troppers were terrified. How could they explain that they have lost Darth Vader's ship.

Vader arrived and the guards were detained. Both were very young and very frightened.

"How did this happen?" Vader asked one of them.

"S-sir we don't know. The Tie was here and suddenly was gone."

Vader immediately started the painful mind probe. The man felt faint, Vader held him with both hands. He searched for answers within the young imperial soldier's last memories…

The face of a blond haired young man …

The Voice….

/ You have not seeing me…/

The manipulation of the force….

/A JEDI/

Vader entered the other man's mind and saw through his eyes the memory that had was erased.

/A Jedi boy/

Vader was furious.

"My lord, what do we do with them?"

He pondered. The guards had been manipulated by a Jedi mind trick. It annoyed him. "Take them to the detention center. I will decide their fate later."

"Very well, my lord."

Vader had designed a plan. He would find the Jedi thief and show him the consequences of his actions. He would kill the guards and blame him for manipulating their minds.

"Commander!"

The commander looked back.

"Yes my lord?"

"Locate my ship, immediately!"

"It shall be done, my lord!"

Luke was thrilled with the ship speed. He was living a dream. He is in hyperspace! He maneuvered and span around.

"This is great!"

Suddenly the vessel was shaking. Luke couldn't control it.

"What is going on!"

He froze at the sight of the Star Destroyer…

"Lord Vader, your ship has been found!" the imperial commander informs him.

"Good, where is it!"

"The Executor has taken with the tractor beam."

"I want to be taken to the Executor, immediately."

"We have a ship for you, my lord."

Luke was terrified. He was taken into custody immediately when the Tie Fighter was taken.

He wouldn't say anything. Admiral Piett had strict orders to detain the thief.

Luke was extremely nervous…he had a bad feeling about all this…

Why didn't he listen to Biggs? He regretted his crazy stunt, but now he was in deep trouble. He would be charged as an imperial criminal.

The nervousness increased when he the door opened and revealed the most feared man in the galaxy…

/Darth Vader/

Luke stood up and looked at the dark man. He felt sickened by the force powers of the dark lord. /That must be the dark side…/

The door closed. Vader kept staring at him. Luke was uneasy.

"You are a Jedi." Vader broke the silence. Luke felt hatred coming from the last word.

/Jedi/

"No, my lord. I am not a Jedi," he replied nervously.

"You took my vessel, and I know that you used the force to do it. Who is your master?"

"I don't have any master." Luke replied.

Vader invaded the young man's mind. He was thrown across the cell.

"Who taught you that!" Vader groaned and held the boy by the collar.

"Ben…K-Kenobi." Luke felt it would be better to reply before the grip got tighter on his throat.

Vader stopped. "Kenobi!"

"Where is he now!"

Luke pondered for a second. This man was out for blood. He couldn't betray his father's friend.

"I—I don't know." Luke replied.

Vader immediately backhanded the boy's face, Luke felt on the ground.

"You lie! I will get the truth from you before you die."

The door opened and Luke gasped as he saw a floating droid holding a syringe.

He felt himself paralyzed by an invisible grip. Vader held him with the force.

"We shall speak at length, young one…."


	2. Chapter 2

JOY RIDE – CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: Not mine…only for fun… hope you enjoy too.

Luke never thought he would feel so much terror, the droid inserted the liquid on his skin and he started to scream, pain was traveling through his veins.

"P-please…I…" he chocked into tears.

"Tell me, Jedi, where is your master?"

"M-master?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi, where is he?"

"He…is…in…Tat-Tatooine…" Luke answered.

"Where are the others?" Vader asked.

"O-others?"

The droid injected another liquid. Luke started to shake.

"H-hurts, please! S-stop!"

"Where are the other Jedi? Is your master restarting a new order?"

"N-no..t-there are no o-others."

"Tell me, young one. What were your orders to come here?"

"I…I j-just w-want to to r-ride…sir…s-sorry."

Vader took advantage of the weakened state of the young man and entered his mind to collect the information needed before disposing of him.

Luke felt like his head was being split in half. The pain was unbearable.

"P-please…I…tell….w-whatever…y-you…want!"

Vader ignored the boy's confused pleas and entered his thoughts….

/ - You are grounded, young man!" said a angered voice….it seemed somewhat familiar to Vader….

Then his memories kept going:

Luke was now racing the speeder…feeling the thrill of the speed…

Beggar's Canyon…

His thoughts kept going…

Then Vader suddenly stopped at the memory of the old hermit….

Vader could never forget those eyes….

Obi Wan Kenobi…

The boy was now lying on the cold slab Vader towered over him and held his head. Luke was half-conscious but he could feel his thoughts being purged, one by one…

Vader felt the young man's solitude…his pain….his dreams….

/He wants to join the Academy…./

"Tell me, young one…tell me everything about Obi Wan…" Vader's voice commanded…

Luke drift his thoughts to Obi Wan Kenobi…

The training…..with the light saber…

The Jedi mind trick…

Luke kept drifting in and out….he was trying to reach for the dark man to stop…he was drained of energy.

"No…more….please!"

The torture went on….

Vader was furious in knowing that Obi Wan was still alive and harboring this padawan…

"You are hiding the others, young man….now tell me where are the other Jedis?"

Vader's voice once again commanded.

"Y—yoda…"

"Where is Yoda?"

"D-dago—bah…he…I….have…never…seen him….Ben…told me about…him…he…is Je-jedi…" Luke mumbled in between gasps…he was in so much agony, only because he didn't listen to his friend…

"What else did he tell you about Yoda?"

"H-he…said…he…will t-take…me..to…to h-him…"

"Why did you come here?"

"I..I'm sorry…j-just… t-took the T-tie to….." Luke gasped, he was in so much pain.

"To…r-ride…I'm s-so sorry."

Vader sensed no deceit from the boy. He knew the boy had force powers, Obi Wan was his master and he was being taken to Yoda perhaps to be further trained. In his mind, Obi Wan was starting a new order and the boy was his apprentice. In the beginning Vader thought in disposing of the boy after he gathered information needed, but then again would be better if he could use the boy… taint him with the dark side and make him work as a spy for him or perhaps to train the boy himself and become a master…of course after getting rid of his own…

Those thoughts were flashing in the dark lord's mind. Luke was dazzled with the drugs and the pain…

"I…I'm s-sorry…I…do…anything….p-please…." Luke started to sob.

"You committed a crime, young one. You stolen imperial property and you shall face the consequences of your actions."

"I…I…was…going…to b-bring back…please…."

"Tell me more about your master. What kind of training has he given to you and for how long " Vader asked.

"He…he showed me s-some stuff…for a while…d-don't r-remember…I…was l-little…he…but…uncle didn't l-like h-him…" Luke was confused, his thoughts were a mix of memories…he was trying to tell the dark lord everything but it was difficult to concentrate with the drugs and the pain…but he had to tell the dark man everything…the deep voice was so commanding… he couldn't refuse….

"Young one, just think about everything Obi Wan has taught you…" Vader whispered to him….

Luke started to think about….

Vader entered into his mind and started digging out everything he could…

Luke moaned in pain. His head was about to explode… he couldn't move or defend himself… the dark lord's grip was so powerful that he couldn't break the tight bond….it was easier to surrender…

He left his mind open to be probed….

It seemed like hours….Vader learned everything about the boy…

Almost…

He knew his name was Luke…he lived with his uncle and aunt….

/Uncle Owen…/ what coincidence, he thought…

Anakin stepbrother was Owen….from Tatooine…

Could this boy be his stepbrother's nephew….

A sudden chill ran through his veins…

/Uncle Owen... farmer...Tatooine/

No…

It couldn't be…

Vader released the grip on the poor boy's mind… and woke him up.

"Aahhh…" Luke cried out in deep pain.

"Tell me, young one…what is your full name?"

Vader sensed a disturbance on the force…

"S-skylwalker…m-my lord…Luke S-Skylwalker." Luke replied and lowered his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine – all George Lucas creation that I am enjoying having fun.

JOY RIDE – CHAPTER 3

Luke couldn't stop shaking, his fears increased for the feeling of deep anger from the dark lord. He knew he was doomed now. Death would be the only way to ease his pain.

/Oh Force; now he knows…I am Anakin Skywalker's son/

Vader who was still trying to compose himself from the chock of the revelation heard Luke's thoughts: His son was alive!

"My lord…I am sorry.." Luke kept apologizing for his mischief, knowing that his apologies would go unheard. "I…" he choked in between sobs because he was feeling Vader's rage to increase.

Vader's respirator was fast. Luke noticed that, and he also felt that the revelation of his name made the dark lord to remain static and angered. Luke expected the worst. /What could I do to prove that I am sorry/ Luke's mind was screaming, pleading.

"Come with me!" Vader finally broke the silence. Luke got up slowly and followed the dark lord. He felt chills that Vader was staring at him constantly and the silence was very unnerving.

Vader took Luke to the med center. Dr. Parsel, a human doctor came in.

"How may I help you, my lord?"

"Treat this young one, and also I want a DNA test."

"It shall be done, my lord," the doctor said and bowed. Luke lie down on the bed and three med-droids came. Luke was so terrified that he could not move. Vader was standing, observing the procedure.

His wounds were being treated, his blood was drawn. The droid placed the datacard into the computer. Vader continued to observe.

Midchlorian count – unreadeable – beyond 40,000.

"I want his blood to be matched to all DNA in the galaxy and bring the results to me."

"Yes, my lord. But…it will take some time."

"I want it done."

"Yes, my lord."

Luke's eyes were closing, the sedative started to take effect. Luke thought he was dreaming when he saw Vader's gloved hand brush him on the face…like…caressing?

Then all went black…

Two weeks later…

Owen Lars hated to do what he was about to do, but to find Luke without the old man's help would be nearly impossible. Biggs had told what happened, Owen feared the worst. His nephew was probably arrested for stealing an imperial property. Under imperial code this would lead to life in the Kessel mines. His nephew was stubborn, a dreamer but he cared for him. Owen looked at the young man as his own. He remembers when his stepbrother left his house, heartbroken after the funeral of his stepmother Shmi. He loved Shmi as she were his own mother. She had given his father happy moments.

Owen got off the speeder passing the Jungland Wastes, with his blaster always ready in case the sand people were around. He didn't need to call for the old man, the hermit was already outside approaching the speeder.

"Something happened to Luke." Obi Wan spoke with a serious tone of voice.

"He was arrested…by the empire." Owen replied.

"What has he done?"

"He went joy riding in a Tie Fighter."

He had already felt a tremendous ripple in the Force. He knew Luke was in imminent danger but he was hoping that the feeling would be from a possible future and not actually the present time. Now he was sure that Luke is facing a terrible challenge.

"I will find out, Owen."

Luke was confined to Lord Vader's quarters after he left the med center. Vader was initiating the young man to the other side of the Force. Luke was a fast learner. He obeyed the dark lord to the letter. Vader knew that his obedience came from his fear. Vader felt that the boy was not ready yet to learn about his identity, so he kept training him. He enjoyed his role as a Master and Luke was a fine apprentice.

Vader arrived on his quarters. Luke immediately knelt as the dark lord entered.

"Rise, young Skywalker."

Luke gets up and remained still, waiting for whatever orders his master instructions.

"Have you studied the data cards I gave you?" Vader asked although he knew the boy had done his duty. Luke's loyalty was not a problem. Obi Wan's training was swiftly fading away.

"Yes, master." Luke replied.

"Good. It is time for you to continue your exercises."

Luke trembled. He was taken to the training room.

He feared that he would get hurt or worse one of this days. Vader's exercises were hard. He was always on the defensive.

As soon as Luke entered the room the flying objects came from all sides. Luke had to summon the Force and destroy them. He was getting better as the days passed but he would always miss a few that would hit him hard. His body was all bruised at the end of the session.

But he had performed very well, pleasing his master.

"There is no peace…" Vader said.

"Only passion." Luke replied.

" Fear leads to anger," Vader said.

"Anger leads to hate." Luke replied.

"Hatred leads to power," Vader said.

"Let your anger flow through you." Luke continued.

"Your hate will make you strong." Vader said.

"True power is only achieved through testing the limits of one's anger, passing through unscathed. Rage channeled through anger is unstoppable." Luke was reciting the words, sweating.

"Continue." Vader ordered.

"The dark side of the Force offers unimaginable power.

The dark side is stronger than the light. The weak deserve their fate." Luke finished, his eyes closed and his whole body trembling with the dark power coming from Vader, through him.

"You must feel it the dark side through you, young one. I want you to say it again and this time…surrender to the dark side, let it part of you."

Coruscant.

The emperor was talking to one of his generals when suddenly he felt weak. There was a tremor in the force. /What is Vader up to/

Executor.

"My lord, the emperor entered in contact." Admiral Piett had come to the "training room" He saw him and the young boy was on his knees, trembling and talking. "…True power is only achieved…" he had stopped.

"I shall return soon, you continue." Vader ordered.

Holonet.

"What is thy bidding, my master."

"I felt a disturbance in the Force," the emperor replied.

"I know, master. I have felt it too."

"Tell me, lord Vader. What is going on?"

" I found a sensitive boy amongst the rebels, master. I am questioning him for the location of the rebel bases."

"A force user? Is he a Jedi?"

"No, master. His father was."

"Then you must kill him!"

"He has great potential, master. If he could be turned he could be useful to us."

"Interesting idea, lord Vader. You may induce him to the dark side, but I want to see him after you start training him."

Vader was jubilant… "As you wish, my master."

Lord Vader was returning to his quarters when Dr. Parsel came towards him.

"My lord, I have the information you requested." Dr. Parsel spoke and gave Vader the data card.

Back on his quarters he found Luke still on his knees, reciting the Sith Code.

"You may stop now, young one."

"Thank you, master." Luke replied.

"Rise and go rest."

Luke left with a bow.

Vader placed the data card into the computer. Luke was leaving the room when he heard a THUMP!

Luke was surprised to see Lord Vader on the ground. He rushed towards his master, knelt beside him. He heard the respirator so he knew he was alive. "Master! Master!"

Luke was reaching for the comlink when he stopped when he looked at the computer.

GALACTICAL DNA DATABASE

Luke Skylwalker……

Medical records (Polis Massa Medical Center)

(Tatooine)

Anakin Skywalker…

Medical records (Tatooine)

(Coruscant)

(Executor Star Destroyer)

Padme Naberrie (Naboo)

(Polis Massa Medical Center)

Leia Organa (Polis Massa Medical Center)

(Alderaan)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine – Every character belongs to George Lucas,

This is a work of fanfiction and not a dime, penny, republic credit is being exchanged….

Joy Ride – Chapter 4

Luke stared at the computer for a few seconds more until the message hit his brain. He knelt beside the unconscious dark lord and the whole room was shaking. He didn't pay attention.

/My father was here! I have a sister/ Luke's mind was reeling with the information contained on screen. Then he turned to his duties, he had to help Lord Vader.

"Master! Master!" Luke kept shaking Vader but no response.

He picked up the comlink, but suddenly the gloved hand takes Luke's hand away from the communications panel.

"My lord! I…was trying…" Luke was too nervous to talk.

Vader slowly got up. Luke remained on the ground.

"Rise."

Luke slowly stood up. Vader looked at the computer screen and turned it off. He sensed the nervousness of the young man.

His child…

The DNA results were disturbing for Vader, knowing that he had his enemy as his daughter… Princess Leia, whom he suspected to be a rebel leader.

"A-are you okay?" Luke asked honestly. Vader was surprised that the young man was actually worried about him.

"I am fine, young one. You are not to disclose ever what has transpired here, understood?" Vader said harshly.

"No…never, my lord." Luke replied.

"Did you see what was in the computer?" Vader asked already knowing the answer.

"Y-yes..my lord. I…did." Luke replied nervously. He just confessed into meddling into Lord Vader's affairs. "I.. didn't mean to..I..was trying to get help." Luke finally said in between gasps. He could barely hold his breath to keep up with his heartbeat that was rather faster than usual.

"You must keep that information a secret too." Vader replied.

"I will, master. I swear…" Luke replied with eagerness to proof to the dark one he was trustworthy. Vader knew he was.

Luke wanted to ask about his father but he was too afraid. He was just ordered to remain silence.

Vader was still recovering from his "shock".

"Sit down, Luke." Vader ordered. Luke obeyed.

The comlink buzzed.

"What is it, admiral"

"My lord, we have picked up a signal transmission from this ship to a vessel 2 parsecs away."

"Change the course towards this vessel immediately and prepare the tractor beam!" Vader ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

Luke remained sitting, awaiting for orders.

"You stay here, young one. I will return soon and we have to talk." Vader said. Luke bowed and the dark lord went to the bridge.

Minutes later….

Vader paced back and forth, the computer screen was playing on his mind…

/My son is on my grasp…my daughter is out there…./

/My daughter….oh Force! She is my daughter/

Vader's mind went back thirteen years….

Alderaan…

The emperor had sent Lord Vader to investigate Senator Organa in suspicion of harboring a deserter from the empire – Captain Reikann.

Vader was greeted by Bail, who seemed nervous and Vader could sense fear in every person he passed by….except:

"Hello daddy! I was…." A young little girl with braided hair came running.

"Leia!" Bail said startled. "What are you doing here! Daddy is working!"

Vader looked at the young girl and was utterly surprised: She had no fear towards him.

"Sorry daddy…" She bowed to the dark lord.

"I am very sorry for interrupting you, lord Vader." She bowed to him and ran across the ramp.

Bail turned to Vader who was hiding his own nervousness behind the mask. He felt something…he couldn't understand… something about the girl…

"My lord, how may I assist you." Bail asked.

"I came to bring an order from the emperor. If Captain Reikann comes here you are to arrest him."

"Yes, my lord."

Vader knew then Bail was lying. But he was so disturbed by the young girl' s presence that he wanted to leave soon… as he did….

"My lord, we have the ship under our control" Piett spoke breaking Vader's flashback..

"Good. I want them alive!" Vader groaned and rushed out of the bridge towards his chambers.

VADER'S CHAMBERS

Luke was walking back and forth, nervous. He wanted so much learn about his father, even if was from the man who had taken his life…

"A young man who was a pupil of mine before turning to evil helped to hunt and destroy the Jedi. He betrayed and murdered your father…" Obi Wan's voice echoed within Luke's mind. He could not contain his tears. He wiped the tears of his face as he sensed the dark lord approaching.

Vader entered, Luke immediately knelt.

"Tell me young one, what did you learn from what you saw?" Vader asked, pacing around Luke who was still on his knees.

Luke was tense. "I…saw my father's name, that my father was here and in Coruscant and I believe I also have a sister too." Luke replied.

"I didn't know about your sister until now." Vader spoke more to himself.

Luke gasped. "But…my father…you killed him…are you going to kill my sister too?" Luke asked concerned, he didn't realize his daring move until the question was asked.

"Please, my lord, I…" Luke tried to apologize for his boldness.

Vader waived his hands. Luke silenced.

"Who told you I killed your father?" Vader turned enraged.

"Obi Wan."

"I did not killed your father, young one." He said as he approached Luke and lifted the young man by pushing him up, then ne placed both hands over Luke's shoulders.

"I…. am your father." Vader finally spoke.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Joy Ride – Chapter 5

Luke was at a loss. Vader had revealed some disturbing news…

The young farm boy had just learned a terrible truth: He was a sithspawn. He was already learning the ways of the dark side but he was keeping it at bay, not letting darkness to taint his soul, but he was the son of Vader and he was a Vader too, wasn't he?

The dark lord sensed the confusion and conflict within Luke's mind.

"My father?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true." Vader said softly, in a mesmerizing tone. Luke at first thought the dark lord was trying to manipulate him but in searching through the force he felt that it was true. He couldn't stop the tears, he didn't understand his feelings, sadness for having to accept a destiny he didn't want, but also happiness for belonging…and it was sensing Luke's conflicting feelings Vader continued to persuade the young man. He places his arms over Luke's shoulders.

"I never knew you existed, my son," Vader's voice echoed inside Luke's mind, reaching his very soul. Luke's heart was beating fast. When the dark lord uttered the word "my son" it made a great effect in Luke, he was shaking still from the revelation and very confused. He was already learning the ways of the force from his father…

"Father…I…"

Vader pushed the young man towards himself and embraced him. Luke hugged his father and sobbed. His emotions were at the highest level that he didn't even realize that all the objects in the room were flying across the wall. Vader held Luke on his arms and the memories of his past came down piercing the dark lord's heart.

"My son…and her son…" Vader was uncomfortable with the emotions, he had shut off for almost two decades. 

"Lord Vader, please come in." General Veers spoke into the comlink.

Vader held Luke's by the shoulder and settled the young man into a chair. "Wait here."

Luke nodded and wiped his tears.

"Yes commander?"

"My lord, we capture a vessel with the tractor beam. It is an Corelian vessel, Tantive IV."

"Did you say Tantive IV?" Vader asked, he remembers it was a vessel that belonged to Bail Organa.

"Yes, my lord." General Veers replied into the comlink.

"Do not engage with the crew until I arrive, commander."

Vader ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

Vader cut the connection. He looked at his son and smiled behind the mask for he had accepted the situation, although he could sense the sadness of his son he also sensed a hint of pride…he belonged…and Vader was satisfied because he was already possessive of his son… but now he had another task at hand.

"Come, my son. We have a ship to inspect."

Luke stood up and followed Vader.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

LARS HOMESTEAD

Owen Lars was worried. He hadn't heard any news about his nephew and he dared not to ask. He was just hoping that he wouldn't get in further trouble while detained. He was looking at the vaporator when he saw the Jawa ship arriving.

"Owen, see if you can find a droid tha speaks Bocce."

"I will try, let's see what they have."

Owen bought two droids, R2D2 and C3PO.

At dinner, Beru hardly touched the food.

"You must eat, my dear," Owen said.

"I miss him, Owen. I hope he is Ok." Beru spoke with sadness. "Maybe if…he found him."

Owen looks at Beru and places his hands over hers. "That's what I am afraid of…" he replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

ABOARD THE TANTIVE IV

Princess Leia Organa hides behind the walls of the ship, she was relieved that she had placed important information inside the astromech unit. She only hoped that the droid would get to the hands of Obi Wan Kenobi in Tatooine…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TATOOINE – LATE AT NIGHT

R2D2 slowly left the Lars homestead and headed towards the Jungland Wastes…the memory data bank recorded many years ago…

Captain Wedge Antilles brought an infant human to General Obi Wan Kenobi in Tatooine…the if the coordinates were correct…R2D2 was heading to the right direction…

A loyal little astromech…to deliver a message….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

STAR DESTROYER

Vader placed binders on Luke who looked at his father with a sad expression.

"Is this necessary?" Luke asked.

The dark lord took the binders off and kept walking. He had probed his son's mind and learned that the young man was beginning to accept the situation and was eager to follow his father's teachings…

Luke was given a stormtropper outfit…

As soon as Vader arrived at hangar he commanded.

"Set your weapons for stun! I want them alive!"

Luke flinched at his father's anger. He could feel the surge of the dark side.

Immediately the storm troppers entered the vessel and captured the crew.

Leia tried to defend herself but got a stun blast and felt unconscious.

Luke shook his head, he felt dizzy…

Vader sensed Luke's disturbance within the force.

"What happened, young one?"

"I felt like I was hit…" Luke replied.

"Stay here." Vader ordered and left. Luke was surprised that his newfound father trusted him enough to leave him unattended.

It was when he overheard the stormtropper.

"We must tell Lord Vader we have Princess Organa."

"Princess Organa!" Luke remembered the datapad information

"_That is my sister!"_

The young farmboy ran towards the vessel, and since he was dressed up as a stormtropper he made an easy way inside.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. I will finish what I have started… (Master Yoda's advice…)**  
**Everything belongs to the maker…George Lucas. I am only having fun.**

**I am also back from attending Star Wars Celebration IV, it's been amazing!**

**  
** Joy Ride – Chapter 6

Luke entered the vessel with the other storm troopers and gasped inside the suit when he saw the young Princess unconscious.  
"I will take her to the detention center," Luke paused them waved his hands. "I will take her alone."  
Luke scooped up the Princess, gently and took her away.

Darth Vader left the conference room with his meeting with Moff Tarkin and General Motti when he received communications about the capture of the Princess and her transportation to the Detention Level.

_"My daughter," _Vader thought.

The conflict within the Dark Lord was building up. He had the duty to interrogate the Princess about her actions with the Alliance, but he also didn't want to hurt his child, he had regrets in hurting Luke, but then he didn't know the boy's identity, but hers he knew and he was disturbed with the fact that he had to perform his duties, as a Sith in the name of the Empire. He tapped into the Force to remain loyal to his task at hand and headed towards the Detention Center.

* * *

Luke placed the unconscious Princess on the co-pilot chair of a Tydirium Shuttle and immediately sends the ship towards hyperspace.

* * *

Vader felt a great disturbance in the Force.  
**"Luke!" **Vader sent a mental call but he already knew the boy was no longer there.

Luke observed the stars as he piloted the shuttle. Princess Leia started to awake and she immediately jumped out of her seat.  
"What? Where am I?" she sounded jumpy.  
"Calm down, your Highness. You are safe now."  
"Who are you?" she asked still groggily from the blaster stun bolt.  
"I am Luke Skywalker and I just rescued you." Leia frowned. "You are a storm trooper, even though you seem too short…where are you taking me?"  
"I set the course to Dagobah."  
"Dagobah? Why?"  
"There is someone who can help us."  
"What do you mean by us? I am the one in trouble."  
"I wish this were the true, but I am in very deep now."

* * *

Vader entered his chambers and tapped into the Force. He sensed a loss. The boy, his children had escaped. He concentrated in finding the possible location of his children.

* * *

"Who is the person you are seeking?" Leia asked still not believing the young man wearing the storm trooper suit.  
"His name is Yoda. He is a Jedi Master."  
"A Jedi! But I thought that…"  
"You know the Jedi too?"  
"The Jedi order served my father, I had to…but why are you asking this? You could as well be a spy to get me talking."  
"No, Leia…I mean, your Highness. I am not and I can prove that."  
She started at him with her brown eyes.  
"I want you to prove it."  
"I know that you are adopted."  
Leia gasped. "How do you know that?"  
"I know who your father is."  
"What do you mean? He is, my biological father is dead."  
"Do you know his name?"  
"No, I was only told that he was a Jedi and that Vader killed him."  
"Who told you that?"  
"My father, I mean…my adoptive father. Why are you asking about this?"  
"I got some information from the Galactic Database, check it out," Luke took the data disk and gave it to Leia. "See for yourself"  
Leia placed the disk into the computer and read the information.  
She gasped as she looked at the screen.  
"Anakin Skylwalker? If he is my biological father then you…"  
"I am your brother, Leia."  
"How?"  
"I am your twin, your Highness."  
Leia started to accept that story as a fact.  
"So that's why you want to rescue me."  
"There is more, but it won't be easy but you must know."  
"Where is he?"  
"He will be hunting us."  
"Hunting?"  
The shuttle entered the Dagobah atmosphere.  
"We arrived, we must find Yoda soon."  
"Luke, you haven't answered, what do you mean by hunting?"  
"Very well, my sister. Our biological father goes by another name," Luke turned away already anticipating the shock he was going to cause.  
"Another name? What name?"  
Luke sighed and replied. "Darth Vader."

Tbc…


End file.
